Flores en la nieve
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta] Y podría jurar que la puñetera sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en la cara le duraría lo que queda del año y gran parte del siguiente.


**Titulo:** Flores en la nieve.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance, humor.  
**Clasificación:** K+.  
**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, posible OoC.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Kiba I. & Hinata H.  
**Extensión:** Viñeta/695 palabras (_sin títulos ni aclaraciones especiales_).  
**Resumen:** Y podría jurar que la puñetera sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en la cara le duraría lo que queda del año y gran parte del siguiente.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.  
**Flores en la nieve**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

La luna se veía en su punto máximo, y adivinaba que sería ya pasada la medianoche. La nieve había caído sin aviso esa misma Nochebuena casi de a toneladas, pintando todas los techos, alfeizares y patios de Konoha de un tono blanquecino, la temperatura no dejando de descender hasta hacerle castañear los dientes y refregarse —inútilmente— los brazos en un intento desesperado de buscar calor por medio de la fricción.

Kiba reflexionó que no había sido buena idea salir de su casa sólo con una camiseta delgada como abrigo además de los pantalones y botas —que no le servían mucho, dicho sea de paso—, al igual que no fue buena idea tampoco salirse a mitad de la cena familiar al notar caer la nieve, ignorando los gruñidos de su madre cuando salió disparado como un resorte de la casa.

Se convenció —por tal vez decimoquinta vez en la noche— que no estaba yendo directamente al parque. Y se sintió estúpido por la verdad que le golpeaba justo en la cara como un maldito anuncio en marquesina.

_Idiota._

Cuando vislumbró los árboles cubiertos de nieve, no tardó en escuchar el leve estornudo proveniente de la chica de abrigo morado y bufanda del mismo tono. Suspiró, y la pequeña esperanza de que ella no estuviera allí con intenciones de pescar una pulmonía por una puñetera planta se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

Escondió la pregunta de si ella haría eso por él muy en el fondo de su mente.

—¿Qué le ves de divertido a resfriarte? —preguntó cuando se colocó al lado de ella. Hinata, que estaba acuclillada enfrente del montón de florecillas blancas en forma de gota, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ellas, se sobresaltó, casi soltando la sombrilla.

—¿Kiba-kun? —identificó sin ocultar su sorpresa— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él desvió su mirada, camuflando el sonrojo incipiente en sus mejillas y mascullando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

—Akamaru salió hace rato y no ha vuelto, sólo he ido a buscarle —suspiró con alivio al verla asentir. O él era un buen mentiroso o ella demasiado ingenua—. De todos modos, no deberías estar aquí. Hace frío y será un problema si pillas un resfriado —espetó.

Vio a Hinata descender sus ojos hacia las flores con una mirada de añoranza y el suave _"pero..."_ que emitían sus labios ya amoratados; que derretiría a las estalactitas que estaban formándose en los techos. Carraspeó, ignorando la súbita resequedad en su boca, y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Son campanillas de invierno* —informó—. Crecen con el frío, así que no estás ayudándoles protegiéndolas de la nieve.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño primero y luego sonrojándose de forma escandalosa.

—Eh... yo... Lo siento —tartamudeó, haciendo a Kiba suspirar—. Kiba-kun, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Él se quedó petrificado por momentos, los colores de su rostro variando peligrosamente. La lengua se le trabó hasta que formuló correctamente la excusa planeada.

—¡Kurenai-sensei nos lo dijo! ¿Acaso no la escuchas? —reprendió ocultando su vergüenza. No le atraía el pensar qué imaginaría ella si le dijera que fue exclusivamente a la biblioteca y más de dos docenas de libros hasta encontrar las jodidas flores. No necesitaba pasar por eso, _gracias_.

Hinata asintió pensativa, y antes de que pudiera llegar a la conclusión de que Kurenai nunca habló de esa clase de plantas, se levantó de forma rápida.

—Ve a casa, mañana tenemos entrenamiento en la tarde —ordenó. La observó asentir y pararse, dejando que los copos de nieve cubrieran los pétalos de las florecillas.

Ella levantó la vista, y Kiba se puso ligeramente nervioso cuando su mirada perlada no se despegó de la suya. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, sintió una tela algo tibia envolverle el cuello.

—Feliz navidad, Kiba-kun —sonrió ella, ajustando la bufanda.

Él balbuceó algo parecido a un "sí".

Cuando divisó a Hinata perderse en el camino directo a la mansión Hyuuga, Kiba agitó la mano hacia la chica cuando volteó a verlo, sus comisuras elevándose de forma casi cómica. Y podría jurar que la puñetera sonrisa de estúpido que tenía en la cara le duraría lo que queda del año y gran parte del siguiente.

.

.  
**Campanillas de invierno:** El "galanto" o "campanilla de invierno" (_Galanthus nivalis_ L.) es una planta herbácea, natural de Europa y Asia occidental perteneciente a la familia _Amaryllidaceae_.

.  
**FIN**

.  
.

**Notas de la autora: LOL**. Simplemente eso.

Con esto declaro que mi inspiración es una completa ramera de la esquina(?) Enserio, una se mata tratando de buscarla por las calles debiendo continuaciones desde hace MESES, y cuando leo el mensaje del concurso... Alá, ahí está. Aparece con la puñetera cara de "yo no fui".

Y bueno, ¿la amas al final, no? xD

La cosa es que dejo este drabble que me gustó mucho xD, más que nada la pareja . También me costó un mundo, originalmente tenía 675 plabras xD. Espero que les haya gustado.

_**Love&Rockets** _


End file.
